


Hallucinogens

by AlphaFeels



Series: Circle Ten In The Afternoon [3]
Category: Night World - L. J. Smith, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Magic, F/M, Hallucinations, Magic!Stiles, Mental Abuse, Witchcraft, Witches, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on Lydia's shower scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinogens

“HA! Oh that was awe-some!” the golden eyed boy laughed as he made his way over with his dark haired cousin to their usual perch by the window. 

“Even I have to admit it was good, I mean I can’t believe you actually got her to stand up and do that in class. Brilliant, what are we doing next?” the dark haired girl, Blaise asked. 

“Me not we.” 

“Boo!” 

“Hey- you can’t help because I’ve already done it.” 

“Tell me!” she demanded, waving her vitamin water at him as if it were a weapon. 

“Well” Stiles began. “I may or may not have dropped a hex bag into her purse.” 

“That does?”

“I’m getting there, jeez what is this? The Spanish Inquisition? Well let’s just say that a certain white haired lovely won’t be feeling very well.” 

“Please tell me that’s a pet and not her grandmother.” Blaise said giving Stiles ‘the look’. 

“What do you think I am? I wouldn’t kill someone’s grandmother. I mean come on! Where’s the fun in that?” he laughed. 

“True.” said Blaise with a grin “so-” she continued “You’re killing her cat, is that it?” 

“No I’m killing her cat and her fish and I also left lovely mental images for her, for when she gets into that million dollar shower of hers.” Stiles grinned as he played the vision back in his head. 

“Let me see?” She asked pulling a pin out of thin air before pushing it hard into her index finger. 

“Ugh! You’d think by now we’d have come up with some better way of doing this.” He said nose scrunching up as he took the pin and repeated the action so that blood swelled and dripped from the end of his finger. 

“On three.” 

“One- two-” 

 

Blaise looked through blurry but clearing eyes at the scene playing out before her. A red headed girl was shedding the last of her clothes before turning on the shower and stepping inside. She shuddered at the cold spray hands shaking slightly as she washed away the remaining make up from her face. 

Blaise let her eyes wander around the immaculate bathroom, sighing when she found nothing sinister or out of place. 

Just wait. 

Came the whisper and sure enough before she had the chance to turn around the bathroom was filled with a glass shattering scream. 

The girl, Lydia was holding fistfuls of her own hair as dark brown water spat out from the pipes. The drain blocked and as she panicked the polluted water sloshed around furiously painting the tiles with filth. Her hands still tangled with hair, hitting against tiled walls as she tried to escape. They hit the walls with enough force to leave bruises and each impact ripped another scream from her lips as crimson blood stained the walls in hand prints. 

Blaise watched a small smile on her lips, at the chaos in front of her; Stiles always had to be so dramatic. 

 

“I thought you wanted her.” Was the first thing out of Blaise’s mouth when magic tv had finished. 

“Oh I do.” Stiles grinned sucking his finger between his lips. 

“Then don’t you think that was a little over the top? I mean how long is it going to take for her hair to grow back and I’m pretty sure mummy and daddy are going to lock baby in a padded cell and throw away the key.” 

“None of it was real it was all in her sexy little head.” 

“I like it. So will she be at school tomorrow do you think?” 

“Oh I imagine so but if not I have a plan b that’ll work just fine.” 

“Plan b?” 

“I’m going to be prince charming! I’ll play the dashing young thing that saves the damsel in distress it’ll be perfect.” 

“You as the knight in shining armour yeah right! More like the evil queen who wants to cut out her still beating heart and put it in a jewellery box.” 

“Now there’s an idea..” Stiles said slowly and Blaise could practically hear the cogs moving inside his head.


End file.
